wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Rarity
RainWing who despises IceWings because of an incident that harmed him. Pretty much angry towards Pyrrhia for seeing RainWings as weak. He’s not evil; he’s just a rowdy child!!! In Canon + flexible in any universe. Minor character by Sab. Appearance “At least I’m not idiotically bright.” —— What do you even expect from a rebel kid? Just about everything, really. He suits all what everyone expects from him. Rarity isn't as colorful as the other RainWings, as he chooses to look a little different to be as different as others as possible. It’s not like he hates his tribe greatly or anything; he just chooses to be somewhat different, going to a little bit more different path than ‘following’ the leader. Though he isn’t colorful, he shares the bright and shiny luster of his tribe. His usual scale color is silver, like the color of the moons and IceWings (almost ironically). His main scales are overlaid with darker silver, along with the RainWing circles being black in hue. He likes such colors, yet he claims to others that he wants to look as edgy as possible. But under careful observations, it turns out he has a favorite color scheme. His claws, horns, and spikes are silver in hue. And his frills and wings are a dark gray, almost black color. Rarity's frills and wings are usually set in that color, also having sprinkles of shining white. Whenever he feels like it, he changes the color of his frills and wings, so that the white spots aren’t visible. Some dragons confuse him for being part NightWing, but he is RainWing all the way through. Some extra unobservant dragons also think he’s an IceWing. Rarity’s eyes are pale green, like the color of a cactus. He sometimes wishes it could be a different color, though. Personality “Blep! Go faster, you bird kissers! I hate you! I hate you all! So slow!” —— Rarity is a spoiled and ill-mannered dragon. He thinks that other tribes want him dead, and he will always accuse others as “murderers” or “evil lizards.” He has no respect towards anyone, save for a rare few whom he changes his opinions on. He usually has a good opinion on his tribe, often claiming that they are the best. At other times, he said that RainWings will take over the world once he shares his ideology with them. Though, Rarity is not capable of murdering, other than the fact he uses his venom recklessly. He is not ready to handle murders, and the outrage tat follows. From this, one can gather that he just tries to look scary and edgy in order to have some sort of a leverage. Or that he is just misunderstanding life, really. Along with thinking the tribes hating on him, he happens to hate them back. Though, it’s more of a childish reason than “I’ll hate on them for nothing, haha.” Rarity thinks it is definitely okay to hate, as long as they hate him back. He also has a despise for IceWings. He also has seemingly childish dreams and goals. Rarity hopes that one day, he will become king of the RainWings and (not very likely) cast revenge. Anyone with a rational mind knows he can’t pull it off. RainWings find him to be the “rotton” side of society: Hateful, narrowminded, rude, and pesky in his own way. Even rebellious in a sense, wishing he could be sometribe different to feel much more powerful. RainWings find him troublesome, yet haven’t banished him because they think he might outgrow his behavior. Though, despite how he acts, he doesn’t seem to hate all dragons. Rarity has respect for those who don’t think negatively of RainWings, and if he “feels” like they might be different. Though, outside genuine respect and a sliver of happiness, Rarity would also feel such if he needs to (mainly in order to manipulate others or save himself). Other than that, it takes a lot of useless convincing to change his mind. Biography “Terrible ice lizards! I want the sun to melt them all!” —— Rarity’s life was perfectly normal at first, as he had two other siblings in his hatching. He lived in the rainforest for all his life, in a safe and happy village. His parents weren’t around much, due to RainWings usually abandoning eggs. Rarity was mainly taught and raised by two slightly-crabby RainWings. He didn’t mind, though. And though RainWings weren’t known for their smarts, his village had been receiving educational aid. And from that, Rarity was able to do basic reading and math. All was wonderful. Or at least, that’s what adults told him. Rarity didn’t really enjoy the light sugarcoating his tribe fed him. Until two rogue IceWings came when he was two years old. As far as he knew from his parents, they were fugitives from the IceWing kingdom. They were wanted for thievery and minor treasons. They raided his village, thinking it was “fun” to attack “harmless, stupid” RainWings. And then Rarity’s shoulders got injured by them, and one of his siblings got killed. Despite the IceWing queen taking back those rogues, he remained angry and scared. His tribe was attacked for their stupidity! Rarity didn’t like to be known for his tribe’s stereotypes, and now he had a grudge towards IceWings. It was their fault he suffered. And now he realized how he never appreciate the tribe’s way of life! Soon enough, he was enrolled into Dawnbreak Academy under a guardian’s order. Consider this a “punishment” for his behavior, even. Rarity was caught off guard, and almost fainted at the idea of leaving the rainforest. But at the same time, he thought it might be a way to escape the lazy life of his tribe. It wasn’t like Rarity was entirely thrilled; there were so many reasons he felt like not going. He didn’t want to be with dragons of all types, who would possibly see him as lazy and weak. And he didn’t want to be with any IceWings. His RainWing neighbors were relieved to know that he was away. They never liked how he walked around and moped about their behavior. They never enjoyed the fact he was almost not festive like the others. They thought that Rarity should be with other tribes to improve his behavior. Well, little did they know, they didn’t really work... Gallery FRRarity.png Rarity for Sab.png|Base by Joy Ang; colored by Pokeball! Trivia * A rarity is something rare or unusual. ** His name refers to the odd color palette he kept weeks after his hatching. ** Sadly, he got a feminine name. * He can still change color. He just doesn’t like other color schemes. * He is based on the idea of super edgy and angry OCs, but made in a more meaningful way. * His guilty pleasure is collecting items because it’s a fun activity to do alone. Rarity especially likes collecting colorful stones. ** He sometimes steals. * He does have some friends. They’re mainly ill-tempered like him. Category:RainWings Category:Males Category:Dragonets Category:Characters Category:Content (XSabxManiacX)